Hopeless romantic
by miss-bexie
Summary: Aj was minding her own business when she walked to her locker, but what happens when the group that harass her everyday are there waiting for her? Who will save her this time? Or will she be left broken and alone like before? One-Shot


Hey guys... It feels like I've been gone forever, which is probably true but anyway; I've decided to abandon my other story. 'How life can change' Because looking back and reading through it, I feel like my writing has improved and I could re-do it better. I'm currently writing a similar story to replace it with, depending on how this goes down will decide if I publish it or not. On with the show! Enjoy a high school one-shot!

* * *

Books in hand she shuffled nervously down the corridor. Risking a glance ahead her heart sunk at sight of the 'cool kids' stood by the lockers. Stood by her locker. Suppressing a groan but seeing no easy way out of her predicament, April intended to strut confidently to her locker, dump her books in and leave with no hassle. She knew it wouldn't happen though, in about 10 seconds they'd see her and hell would break loose. With a deep breath kept walking, telling herself she's only delaying the inevitable and that she should just get it over and done with she walked to her locker. It was the end of the day so thankfully most of the other students had left or going to after school clubs; they were probably waiting for the soccer changing rooms to open she thought. Stretching her arm out, juggling her books with one arm and her knee she twisted the lock until it popped open. The noise alerted them to her presence, she'd gone un-seen until then. Placing her books away trying not to rush, she'd only drop something and make an even bigger fool out of herself. She heard them surrounding her, making a semi-circle; she would be trapped between them and the row of lockers when she turned around. 'Deep breaths' she told herself, 'Just get it over with'. She turned to face the group, by now she knew all she needed to about each of them.

AJ'S POV

To my left, there was heath…the apparent joker of the group. He had his long ginger hair pulled up into a small scruffy bun above his head, arms crossed threateningly while he stared at me, making his black wife beater stretch over his chest. Next to him was Darren the 'Party boy', I knew him pretty well as he was best friends with my brother, they played hockey together I think. He was the sour thumb I guess, dressed in a stripped low v-neck sweater and his hair spiked like 2 inches higher than his head. He looked totally different to Wade. He was the leader, decked out in a white button down shirt, stone washed jeans and black sun glasses that he was never without. David who was next to him, clad in a brown sweater and dark jeans he looked like he was in college instead of high school, his stupid hair made it hard to take him seriously. To his right was a kid they called 'Skip'…I didn't know his real name and was kind of glad for it, he was the muscle of the group, Wade was the brain, skip was the strength. Next to him, standing back slightly, looking down at his feet was Justin. He'd moved here about a year ago from Africa, guess that made him exciting and the group snatched him up before anyone really got the chance to get to know him. From what I've seen though, he'd never hit anyone, he worked with his words more than anything. But hey…Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me, right?

Slowly the group came closer, Justin and Wade staying where they were. I heard a knuckle crack and my eyes clicked on Heath.

"Just get it over with, yeah? I don't have time for this…"

"Oh…I'm sorry AJ, but that doesn't quite fit in with my schedule." Wade said with a smile that made me want to puke. Skip stepped forward with him and cracked his knuckles. I remember hearing somewhere that bullies are normally bullied themselves. It made me wonder what was going on with these jerks when they don't have each other as backup.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks…You know we'll take good care of you…" Heath said in his southern drawl. He reached out and gently grazed his knuckles along my cheek, stopping to pull my hair behind my ear. Making sure there was nothing for me to hide behind any more. His hand continued its journey, pausing for a moment on my shoulder as he came even closer towards me. So close it almost blocked out everyone else. I could still see Justin, he was furthest away, looking around to see if anyone was heading this way I expect. Wade was staring at me with fire behind his eyes and a sick smirk still glued on his face. Everyone else could've vanished for all it mattered.

I had to swallow the vomit when heath continued his expedition, his hand was now on the small of my back, and all the while he refused to take his eyes off my chest. I don't understand. Why me? There were girls that hung of his arms every single day. Girls that were more his type, they'd wear short skirts and transparent tops. Those were the girls that wanted him. I was the nerd that had glasses and wore jeans and a graphic tee. I never wanted anything to do with this. So why was I the one getting cornered in the hallway?

His hand was still on my back, groping my skin so tight I'm bound to have bruises in the morning. He was trying to push me forward; knowing if I got much closer they're lips would be touching. I rooted my heels to the ground, I will not kiss him. I won't do it. He sneered, sensing that I wasn't going down easy. Why was he surprised? What did he expect me to do? Fall willingly at his feet? No, I'd never done that and I don't plan on starting now. He brought up his knee into my gut, causing me to double over. He captured his lips on mine as I stumbled forward. Clutching my gut with my hands, I could already feel a bruise forming as hot tears swam down my cheeks. His hand lowered onto my butt as he continued to kiss me, shoving me back onto the lockers so hard I hit my head and had to close my eyes to stop the spinning. He moaned into my mouth, I kept my jaw clenched tight so he couldn't try to attack me with his tongue, my lips were sewn shut. It must've been like kissing a block of wood. I felt his other hand crawl up my stomach, I sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he kept above my t-shirt. I immediately took it back when he rested it on my breast. I tried to take my mind anywhere but here. Counting the comics I had at home, how many days until I could afford a new one…Thinking of anything but Heath.

I was saved when Justin shouted at him to stop. Everyone turned to face him; even heath stopped trying to devour my mouth and released my body to find out why he was told to stop. Heath and Wade seemed angry, everyone else just looked curious. Justin looked from left to right anxiously.

"Um, I think I heard someone coming. We better leave." He said in one quick breath, looking between Wade and Heath worryingly.

"Alright," Wade said. "Heath…Take her with us." I just stood there, opened mouthed.

"That's kidnapping." I said, finding the confidence from somewhere deep inside.

Wade sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, for the first time I noticed he was sweating, a small bead dropped from his forehead. Heath brushed his hands through his hair like he had the world on his shoulders.

"Fine…Go home AJ. Don't think this is over. It's not over." Wade said, walking off down the corridor with everyone else following behind like well-trained puppies. Justin was the only one that looked back.

Heath grabbed my chin and roughly planted a violent kiss on me again. Keeping a hold on my chin he turned me so I was facing away from him. His lips so close to my ear I could feel his hot breath down my neck. I felt him smelling my hair and urged. His grip tightened as I cried out, scratching his hand with mine, trying desperately to break free.

"He's right AJ. This is far from over darlin'." He released me with such force it drove me back in to the lockers. He didn't look back as he walked down the hall. I ran a hand through my hair, checked to make sure I was really alone and ran in the other direction. Going out the fire exit and running straight to my car before they found me again. I fumbled with the keys trying to find the right one with shaky hands when it hit me. Justin said he heard someone…No one turned up. I smiled slightly to myself; I knew he did it to help me. He wasn't a bully; he just hung out with the bullies.

But then again, ever after years of Heath and Wade…I'm still a hopeless romantic.


End file.
